Founding Fathers
The founding fathers are Milo Grillo, Ruben Jacobs and Joey Schreuders. They founded MTC in the early summer of 2012 on skype. History The founding fathers had known each other a while before founding MTC. Milo and Ruben met in class in the fall of 2006 after Ruben was transferred to Milo's school. In a short period of time they became good friends. This friendship let them to the xbox game Halo. Both started playing the game online, where they met Joey. Their friendship with joey was extended to also include other games such as minecraft, borderlands and a few more. The founding fathers met for the first time during a game event organised in Utrecht in October of 2014 The Founding In 2012 on skype, Ruben and Milo were in conversation. They wanted to play a game with Joey. Milo added joey in their skype chat, creating a small group chat and making Milo the admin. After some small talk, they decided to all add their entire contact list. The only rule was that it was allowed to not add family. This created a chat with roughly 150 members. The founding fathers then asked all members to add their entire contact list. Of course, not all did this. In actuality only a small percentage of members did it. Nevertheless it was enough to create a huge chat. Again the new members were asked to add their entire contact list. This process was iterated several times. A call was then started, but it crashed within 15 seconds due to the fuckton of people talking simultaneously. It caused many people to leave over the process of one week. During that week however, early MTC conversations started, links were shared and friendships were made. After most people left and only a small fraction remained, a clear community of roughly 30 people arose. This community is what later became MTC. By that time, there was no name yet. Due to spam, the Skype chat crashed often. Everytime this happened a new version of the chat was created. There are currently 6 versions of Skype MTC. The Name In the early names of MTC, there was no name for MTC yet. The title of the chat changed every day. In the title, a link was shared. This link was called linkoftheday. For a short time, the chat was referred to as linkoftheday. After a few weeks, it looked like MTC was dying. It was very inactive and the link was not updated anymore. The last link uploaded before this period, was the song MTC by DJ S3RL. The name of the chat was changed to MTC by Milo in the summer of 2012. It was kept like that ever since. The picture MTC never had one group picture. In the first version of skype MTC, the picture changed only a daily basis. In the second and third version of the skype chat, the picture changed much less often. People got attached to the group picture. However, it was still changed at least once a month. The fourth version of the skype chat, did have multiple group picture, all changing once each month. However, at some point in time, people stopped changing it. The picture remained the same for several months and people got attached to it. It was a picture of a big pink cock. Particularly Leroy wanted the group picture to remain the same. Catgirl When the WhatsApp group of MTC was founded, Lorenzo had created a picture for MTC. This is the well known group picture of a catlady laying on the group with some milkpacks. The backgrounds reads MTC. This picture soon became mandatory as the group picture and could not be changed. It was also implemented on all new MTC groups as soon as they were founded.Category:History